


I Love You More Than You Know

by Rainy182



Series: Song Based Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Which is why I don't know how to tag, because its post infinity war, peter is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Tony was going to kill the idiot who pour scalding hot coffee on his favorite suit. He didn’t care if it was the godda-“I am so sorry sir!” A voice cried in embarrassed horror, “I wasn’t looking it was completely my fault and I’ll pay to get it cleaned.”And Tony, well he couldn’t agree with that anymore, until he looked up and saw the what could only be an actual angel in front of him. He took in the soft brown hair that framed a pale face and deep brown eyes. He took in all he beauty and smiled.“Don’t worry about it Kid,” he said putting all the charm he ever used into his voice, “but I wouldn’t mind a date. What’s your name?”He watched as the young man’s face turned a beautiful shade of red.“Parker..I..I mean Peter Parker,” the boy, Peter, said in a hurry.“Hello Peter Parker, I’m Tony,” Tony replied in humor, “Tony Stark.”





	I Love You More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this fandom. Might be my only if I'm honest just because I already write for another older man/younger man pair and I think I might end up blurring the two haha! But I hope you like this!! Also because this is such a controversial pair anon comments are off, sorry ya'll! Also this fic was written while I listened to "You Said You'd Grow Old With Me" by Micheal Schulte.

It’s been two hundred and eighty six days since Tony Stark has seen Earth. It’s been two hundred and eighty six days since Thanos happened. It’s been two hundred and eighty six days, fifteen hours thirty-three minutes and  twenty-two seconds since Peter turned to dust right in Tony’s arms. 

 

But he hasn’t been counting. And when he scratches another line into the metal wall of the ship he’s been floating in, well he doesn't think about how it’s almost spring back on Earth. And how the flowers at the Alba Vineyard are getting ready to bloom.

 

_ Then- Earth _

 

“Tony,” Peter called out from the living room, the sound of the TV going fading into the kitchen along with his voice. 

 

“Yeah  Kid,” the billionaire replied distracted as he looked over paperwork that Pepper has been nagging him to look over for weeks. Something about Dr.Reed wanting to buy the old Avengers tower. 

 

“Here,” was all the man heard before he felt Peter’s presence at his side. When he looked up from the paperwork- having signed off on a rocket ship for something- he sees Peter standing with a tablet in hand. The screen was facing Tony and the home page to a place called Alba Vineyard was showcased. 

 

When he looks back at Peter’s face he sees how the boys eyes shine with excitement and emotion. He looks back the tablet and gently takes it from his fiance’s hands. He disregards the price because frankly it doesn’t matter, even if Peter wanted their wedding at The Buckingham Palace with Beyonce performing, Tony would make it happen. What does matter however is if the place is respectable and have good reviews. And although the location checks out on both, Tony double checks with Peter one last time to be sure. 

 

“You sure? This is where you want to get married?” 

 

Peter smiles a slow knowing smile, before leaning in to give Tony a soft kiss, “Yes.” 

 

The older man lets himself give a soft smile before grabbing Peter’s hand and kissing the back of it. His eyes crinkling slightly in happiness as he looks up at Peter. 

 

“Then that’s where will get married.” 

 

_ Now _

 

They didn’t get married in front of family and friends. They didn’t get married in a vineyard under the setting sun and rising stars. They didn’t dance underneath a tent basking in the newlywed glow. They didn’t consummate the marriage or fly out to their private island to spend their honeymoon. 

 

They got married on Titan instead. Surrounded by strangers and overcome with the sense of “ _ now or never _ . They got married surrounded by ruin and death, on top of the graves of a fallen race. They got married next to the fallen moon. They didn’t dance, didn’t make love, and their honeymoon was the furthest thing from their minds. They got married with the hope of that they’ll make it, but the understanding they might not. 

 

They got married and Tony was a widow two seconds after. 

 

_ Then- Titan _

 

They were in suits when they decided they would get married on Titan. Peter’s still intact although less shiny, and Tony’s torn showing off random patches of clothes and skin. They decided to speak their vows right next to the starfish appearing ship. Right beneath the never setting sun. And Tony found that although Peter looked tired, scared, and a little beaten. He’s never looked more beautiful than in this moment. 

 

“On this day,” Peter whispered his eyes shining with tears as he takes Tony’s hand pulling him even closer. Tony’s head leaning down towards his, once hand holding his and the other cradling his cheek. 

 

“I give you my heart,” Tony whisper back his voice thick with emotion. 

 

“My promise,” Peter says back, “that I will walk with you.” 

 

“Hand in hand,” Tony’s voice shakes as he gives a small chuckle, “Wherever our journey leads us.” 

 

“Living,” Peter starts off, his tears now flowing freely, “learning, loving.” 

 

“Together,” Tony says with a swallow as he chokes back tears.  

 

Peter gives a water smile as he whispers, “Forever.” 

 

When Tony leans down to give his now Husband a sealing kiss he is stopped by the faded whispered words of _ I’m sorry Tony _ . Pulling back Tony watches in horror as Peter, the love of his life fades into thin air. Tony feels numbly as he moves to grab at Peter’s arm only for it to dissolve through his fingers.

 

_ Now _

 

He’s going to die here. In space, frozen in time, lost among the stars. He’s going to die here and the joke is he still won’t be reunited with his soulmate. Because Peter most definitely went to heaven, and Tony is most definitely going to hell. He wonders what happens to soulmates who are never runited in the afterlife. And he wonders when he started believing in God again. Was it when he realized the horrors of his arms dealer days? Was it when he saw that life existed outside of Earth? Was it when a cute brown haired college student introduced himself to Tony all those years ago? Or was it when the thought of Peter just being  _ gone _ became unbearable? 

 

_ Then- Earth _

 

Peter rolls over to face Tony after a few moments of silence, his hair still sticking to his forehead from sweat, and his neck covered in hickeys.  

 

“Tony,” Peter whispered softly. As if they weren’t the only ones in the entire building, as if he had a secret to share that no one but the man besides him could know. 

 

“Tony,” he repeats again just as soft. 

 

“Yes baby boy,” Tony replies just as soft as he turns pull Peter into his chest.

 

“I love you so much,” was what Peter said, Tony having felt it on his chest as much as actually hearing it. 

 

“I love you too Peter,” Tony says back, “More than you’ll ever know.” 

 

_ Now _

 

Tony knows the air is running out, he just doesn’t care. Tony knows how to fix it too, but he wont. Because he knows hallucinations will hit eventually, he knows that once they come he can finally be at peace. He can finally go to sleep and just slip away. Because once the hallucinations come Peter will be there again. Peter will be back and he can say “I love you” one more time. Peter will be back and- 

 

“Tony?” Peter’s voice filled with confusion breaks off Tony’s thoughts, “Tony, baby, why are you still awake?” 

 

The lonely man, who’s all alone in the failing space ship finally smiles, “I was waiting for you Underoos.” 

 

Peter gives a smile, his eyes still holding confusion, but love too. When the boy approaches Tony he moves to sit next to him, but not touching never touching. Because Tony, oxygen deprived as he is, would have the spell broken at that point. But he smiles, that same sweet smile he always does. He smiles, and Tony smiles back. 

 

“I love you Peter Stark,” Tony whispers, his eyes falling closed, “More than you ever know.” 

 

_ Then- Earth _

 

Tony was going to kill the idiot who pour scalding hot coffee on his favorite suit. He didn’t care if it was the godda-

 

“I am so sorry sir!” A voice cried in embarrassed horror, “I wasn’t looking it was completely my fault and I’ll pay to get it cleaned.” 

 

And Tony, well he couldn’t agree with that anymore, until he looked up and saw the what could only be an actual angel in front of him. He took in the soft brown hair that framed a pale face and deep brown eyes. He took in all he beauty and smiled. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Kid,” he said putting all the charm he ever used into his voice, “but I wouldn’t mind a date. What’s your name?” 

 

He watched as the young man’s face turned a beautiful shade of red. 

 

 “Parker..I..I mean Peter Parker,” the boy, Peter, said in a hurry. 

 

“Hello Peter Parker, I’m Tony,” Tony replied in humor, “Tony Stark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
